Silver Lining
by DragonShadow96
Summary: Silver is a thief in the human world stealing priceless artifacts with his friends. After their last heist they are suddenly transport to a world where not only are they animals but everyone else is too. They come across some thieves whom may be able to help them get home.
1. unexpected

Silver Lining

"Come on just got to keep running!" Silver thought frantically ducking down into an alleyway.

"Get back here, Shadowing!" Inspector Aoi shouted dashing towards the thief, her partner Chi following closely behind her.

"You got it ready yet, Ty?" Silver asked his friend through the communicator attached to his ear.

Ready when you are, Silver!" Ty shouted excitedly making Silver wince.

Silver kept up his running pace until he saw the signature red and black van come into view. The van doors opened and Silver quickly jumped in.

"Nice of you to drop in, Silver." Owl said looking down at the thief whom collapsed on the floor of the van.

"very funny, four eyes." Silver told his friend.

"Do you have the artifact?" Owl asked his silver haired friend.

"Right here." Silver told him pulling out a hand sized red jewel.

"Perfect, there is a legend stating that this jewel along with you shadow staff, should open the door to other worlds."

Silver glanced down at the staff he always carried around, noticing that the blue gem on top of it was beginning to glow.

"Umm guys we have a problem!" Ty told them stopping the van.

In front of the van were police helicopters, cars, and barricades all of it too much for the van to make it through. Looking behind them it was the same, they were surrounded.

"Great this day is turning out to be the best ever." Silver stated sarcastically.

There was two thumps on the roof top of the van, indicating that inspector Aoi and Chi had caught up to them.

"Guys what are we going to do?" Owl asked nervously.

"I have no idea; it looks like we are done for." Ty answered

Silver was barely paying attention to them as he was noticing the glow on his staff got brighter and the red jewel in his hand was also beginning to shine brightly. Before anything could happen the two glows engulfed the entire van with everyone in it and on top of it. The light suddenly stopped and the van, the gang, inspector Aoi and Chi were gone, leaving behind a very confused police force.

After the van landed in who knows where, the gang got out and Silver turned to his friends to talk to him but just stopped dead and stared with a very confused look on his face. His friends had now somehow turned into animals! Owl was now literally an owl, a barn owl from the looks of it; his feathers were dark blue and were the same color his hair had been. He still wore his large round glasses over his blue eyes he just looked more silly now. Ty had been changed into a blond Tiger with black stripes; he stood on his hind legs rather than all fours.

"What the heck happened to you two?" Silver asked in shock.

"Umm Silver, we aren't the only ones." Owl stated looking in the back of the van before pulling out a mirror.

Silver took the mirror only to jump back in shock when instead of a human, there was a silver haired, red eyed, raccoon staring at him. Silver looked down and noticed he was still wearing his white shirt, black vest, black pants, black and white boots, black cap, and black gloves. He just now had a silver and black ringtail sticking out behind him and his arms were covered in silver fur.

"Okay let me rephrase my question, what happened to us?"

Before anybody could answer a black figure, shot down the alleyway they were in and nearly bumped into Silver. The figure quickly called out a sorry before disappearing behind the corner.

"What was that about?" Ty asked.

Soon the sound of police sirens and speeding cars filled the air, all coming towards the gang.

"I suggest we leave." Silver told them quickly jumping in the van followed by Ty and Owl.

Racing out of there, they decided to set up a base before doing anything else, they needed to get their location and come up with a plan.


	2. The two gangs

Sly Cooper was running through the streets of Paris, France trying to shake off the attention he accidentally caused when pulling off a mission for Bentley. Sly ducked down into an alleyway and nearly bumped into someone, Sly was running to fast and barley paid any attention to them. He thought he might have ran past a silver raccoon? Sly just shook it off thinking it must be the moonlight playing tricks on him. He shouted out a quick sorry before darting away and finally reaching the safehouse his gang was currently residing in.

"Hey, Sly do you have the pictures?" Bentley asked as soon as he entered.

"Yep right here buddy." Sly told his friend reaching into the red pouch he had strapped around his leg. Sly felt around for his binocucom which held the photos until he realized something important.

"What do you mean you don't have the pictures!" Bentley practically yelled making Murray look up from the game he was playing.

"Exactly what I mean I don't have it, but it'd no big deal I will just take a spare and take them again." Sly told him keeping his cool as usual.

"That's not possible Sly, after your little rendezvous with his men and the police, Dmitri would have surly beefed up security, meaning you can't risk going back."

"Okay, so I need to find the pictures, don't I?"

"Of course, without those pictures we would have no clue what we are getting into. Now think Sly, did you drop it or anything?

"Please with how, tightly I keep my things on me, it wouldn't dropped."

"Okay then did someone take it from you."

Sly was about to say of course not, until he remembered the three figures, including the silver raccoon that he nearly bumped into.

"I did run by some strange people." Sly said thoughtfully.

"Who did you run by?"

"I don't know I didn't recognize them but they definitely weren't guards, I think one of them might have been a silver...raccoon?" Sly questioned thoughtfully.

"A silver raccoon?"

"I am not sure, I was in a rush and it might have been a trick of the moon, either way they might be the one's responsible."  
"Hmm this could mean there is another gang in the area, which could become a problem. You may have to scout around the area, Sly."

"Can do buddy."

Meanwhile in an old abandon apartment not too far away from the Cooper gang's hideout, Silver was looking at the item he recently pick pocketed.

"Umm Silver, where did you get that?" Ty asked his friend looking at the item.

"I pick pocketed out of that one person whom nearly ran us over." Silver told him handing the device to Owl.

"Even when we arrive in an unknown territory and are suddenly animals, you simply cannot stop your ways, can you Silver?" Owl said looking over the device.

"Hey, I just do it without much thought it's like an instinct to me."

"That may be true, now that we are animals that instinct may be more enhanced due to our animalistic appearance." Owl theorized.

"Really?" Ty wondered.

"It's a thought for now though it appears only our appearance has changed nothing like our ability to speak or any of our skills."

"That's good though it is strange how I have to watch more than just my back when I am running away." Silver commented looking down at his tail.

"I think I have something with this device you picked up, it appears to be tuned in to a certain location, which means, there may be someone else working in the area. Using this device I can track that location and we can take it from there."

"Are we sure about this Owl? Following a strange frequency may be dangerous especial since we don't know to whom it leads to."

"Your right but it's all we got for now, let's just see whom this frequency belongs to and make decisions from there."

"Alright sounds like a job for me." Silver stated with a grin.


	3. Challenges

Silver was kinda getting used to his new animal form, one of the only problems he had was balancing himself. As a thief he had excellent balance but in his new form that seemed off a bit. After he nearly fell off a building his instincts kicked in and told him to use his tail. After that he experimented and found out that if he wants to stay intact and not hit the pavement below, he had to use his tail. Silver eventually arrived at the place where the frequency was coming from which was surprising not too far from their own safe house.

"Okay Owl I have found it and it looks like there are only two inside." Silver told his friend.

"Alright Silver see if you can go closer and take pictures or eavesdrop to see who they are and what they are up to."

Silver was going to do just that when he suddenly felt another person up on the rooftop and quickly hid in the shadows. Not too long after another person did jump onto the rooftop barely making a noise. Thanks to the full moon and little clouds, Silver could see it was another raccoon, the only difference was he had gray fur and brown eyes, he also held a gold cane rather than the blue staff Silver always carried.

The raccoon must have felt what Silver felt and crouched into a defensive position, calling out and asking if anyone was up on the rooftop. Silver watched for a minute deciding that if they were going to find out about this world, he might as well just ask.

Silver stepped out of the shadows right in front of the raccoon, making the gray raccoon's eyes widen in possible remembrance.

"Looking for someone?" Silver stated watching the raccoon carefully.

"Possibly depending on who they are." Sly smiled keeping his cool.

"It is rude not to introduce yourself, my name is Silver Shadowing, stealer of priceless artifacts and you are the person whom ran us over the other night."

"So then you were that raccoon I saw, my name is Sly Cooper, master thief and you have something I want."

"Oh you mean this." Silver pulled out the binocucom. "I have to admit Owl was greatly impressed with this he even made duplicates."

"My guess is he is the technology genius in your group."

"Yep, you see we got got here from far away and we need help figuring a few things out."

"Alright just give me my binocucom and we will see what we can do." Sly told the other thief holding out his hand.

"Not so fast, you see as thieves we need to have people in our group that will not slow us down and I am not entirely sure if your a good thief even if you claim to be a master."

Sly raised his eyebrow at this, Silver was clearly a little younger than him but he did talk as if he has had experience in this. Sly briefly wondered if they were just dealing with a cocky amateur gang or an organized experience gang, he would have to find out.

"Alright how about a contest then, the first one to steal certain items to show off their thieving skills." Sly suggested with a cocky smile.

"Sounds good and if you can show you are as good as you say you can have your device back."

Sly and Silver both grinned both thinking they were going to win, unknown to them that there were two figures staring at them in the shadows.


	4. The inspectors's deal

**AN: Hey sorry for not updating or saying anything it's just my laptop was doing something weird and I couldn't update for a while. So sorry I haven't given up on this story I have just been really busy lately. Now about my characters.**

**Silver: I will admit Silver is based off of Sly so there will be similarites to both of them but I didn't just create Silver for this story. I actually wrote a story on fictionpress about him and his gang, I also tried not to make him a carbon copy of Sly but if anybody thinks I failed at that let me know please.**

**Owl: He and Bentley are similar as technology wizards but I imagine Owl to be a bit more childish and look like a child himself being the youngest after all. Silver and him have a very close relationship like Sly and Bentley so there will be some emotional moments for both of them.**

**Ty: He is probably the farthest from the character he is based on as he does have a bit more brains than Murray. Yeah not bashing on Murray but I think we can all agree he is not the brightest bulb in the bunch. Still like Murray he will protect his friends from any harm and is greatly loyal to them. I will try to involve him more, its just a little hard for me for some reason.**

**Inspector Aoi: Thought I forgot about them didn't you? As I point out in this chapter Carmelita and her are very similar the difference is she hasn't fallen in love with her criminal. I didn't want a romance between Silver and her since I feel that will be totally riping off Sly Cooper so no fuzzy moments between them, Silver only flirts with her to annoy her and it's just his personality. The relationship between them is more for comedy relief than anything.**

**Chi: Being probably the only character so far not based off of anyone Chi is a sweet quiet girl that doesn't like to raise her voice. Get her mad though and you will be wishing you were dead. Chi is sort of the more level headed side of Aoi and is there to make sure her partner does not get out of line. She is very smart and does not see criminals like Aoi does, she actually likes Silver and his gang and almost sees them as helpers. She also has a crush on Owl and Owl has a crush on her.**

**Sorry for the long authors note just thought I would get it out of the way and explain my characters so there is no misinterpretations. Thanks for reading and enjoy.**

Inspector Carmelita Fox took her job very very seriously; in fact she took it so seriously that she never even considered normal everyday things. Like men or romance. Naturally because of this when faced with normal or even strange things all she did was push it to the side and catch her criminal. This time however she was faced with a bit of a predicament. Two women were brought in, a fox with blond fur that grew red at the ends and a turquoise mouse. They were taken in having been seen wandering around a scene of a crime looking more confused than anything.

The inspector had been asked to question them, seeing as how it was her crime scene and all. The story they gave though was just unbelievable. The fox claimed to be an inspector showing her badge and saying that her partner and herself were somehow transported to the scene of the crime by a flash of light when chasing three criminals.

It had been a long torturous process of interrogating, threatening, lie testing and just about every tactic in the book to try and disprove their story. However the story stayed and the fox named Aoi with her partner Chi seemed to be legit cops despite their badges being a little different.

Now the two fox inspectors were silently glaring at each other in a battle of wills just trying to trip the other up. Chi just sat to the side in polite silence wisely staying out of it.

"Look we are getting nowhere like this, can you just not let us go? I have a thief I need to catch." Aoi asked the inspector still glaring.

"How do I know you two are not thieves yourselves?" Carmelita challenged.

"If I was I would have cracked by now, thieves are nothing but no good cowards."

Chi looked between the two as this continued for some time. It was actually kind of scary how similar they were to each other. To Chi it was obvious that they were in another world, seeing as how they are animals, so to have the odds in meeting an inspector that was like her partner seemed slim. Still Chi was worried about what this meant, they couldn't be thrown in jail since they didn't commit a crime but even then there was the problem of getting back home.

Somehow she knew Silver and his gang was involved so logically they would have a higher chance getting out of this world by them. Knowing Aoi though they would have no dealing with any criminal at all so what could they do?

"Inspectors? Aoi?" Chi called out trying to get their attention.

"Also if I was a criminal why would I stick to the scene of the crime?"

"Maybe you're not a good criminal?"

"HEY!" Both inspectors turned in silent surprise when the normally quiet girl just shouted at them in a rather loud voice.

"I think I have a solution for all of us that is if you are willing to work with us." Chi told inspector Fox.

"Okay you have one shot at convincing me your not criminals or else." The inspector told them with a warning in her voice.

"This is going to be interesting." Chi thought to herself.


End file.
